Amour Impossible ?
by Yaori-fic
Summary: Ginny aime Harry, Harry aime Ginny....Et si un petit blond venait semer le trouble dans leur idylle ? prend en compte le tome 6 GxH DxH
1. Chapter 1

**Disaclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire**

**Pairing : Harry/ ??**

**Raiting : on va dire M au cas où =)**

**Voilà une fic qui j'espère vous plaira, j'espère aussi qu'elle sera moins guimauve que la première !**

**Bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Je le regarde avec envie.

Dès que je l'ai vu pour la première fois sur le quai 9 ¾ quand j'avais dix ans, je m'étais dis que ce garçon était une perle rare, non pas parce qu'il était le Sauveur mais parce qu'il émanait de son corps une aura d'amour et de bonté. Il avait déjà des cheveux noirs de jais et des yeux d'un vert émeraude envoûtant qui étaient dissimulés par des lunettes rondes.

Maintenant il n'avait plus onze ans mais seize et il était devenu encore plus beau qu'il ne l'était avant. Son corps avait finit par devenir musclé grâce au Quidditch et aux entraînements pour battre Voldemort. Il ne mettait plus ses vêtements trop larges car il avait dorénavant des cols en V et des jeans presque moulant. Il était devenu un beau jeune homme et j'étais de plus en plus folle de lui.

* * *

Je pensais qu'il me prenait comme la sœur de son meilleur ami, comme une petite chose fragile ou que l'on ne veut pas approcher parce qu'on est ami avec son frère, alors je savais que c'était une cause perdue. Et même si Ron savait que je suis folle amoureuse de lui jamais il ne voudra jamais qu'on sorte ensemble parce qu'il devait absolument me protéger.

Alors je suis sortie avec Dean Thomas : Gryffondor, beau, gentil, travailleur tout pour lui et pour plaire à une fille comme moi ! C'était très platonique au début, peut-être savait-il que je voulais juste rendre Harry jaloux, mais au fur et à mesure c'est devenu plus intense. Je voyais qu'il m'aimait mais ce n'était pas réciproque ; je voulais Harry et pas Dean, alors j'ai rompu avant que je fasse une plus grosse bêtise.

* * *

Je me souviens aussi que, durant cette année Malfoy était un vrai salaud avec Harry. D'après ce que j'ai compris Malfoy a du faire des actes terribles pour devenir mangemort. Harry était obsédé par ça comme s'il voulait changer le cours des choses. C'était son ennemi je ne voyais pas pourquoi il était si obstiné.

Puis une après-midi il a voulu faire disparaître un livre, juste après avoir lancer un sort monstrueux à Malfoy, alors je l'avais accompagné et nous nous étions embrassés par mon initiative. Nous avions décidé de sortir ensemble.

J'étais sur un petit nuage, l'homme que j'aimais depuis cinq ans vous aimait aussi. Fabuleux.

Ron l'avait plutôt bien pris, même si au début il s'est évanoui. Hermione quant à elle disait qu'elle le savait depuis longtemps. Mes parents m'avaient donné leurs bénédictions. Mes frères m'avaient dis qu'ils voulaient tout mon bonheur même si Fred et Georges insinuaient des remarques plutôt déplacées.

* * *

Maintenant nous sommes chez moi, au Terrier pour les vacances de la Toussaint.

Il est devant moi dans un boxer Calvin Klein bleu, je ne sais pas où il l'a acheté mais il est magnifique dedans, il est noir et cela dessine parfaitement la forme de ses fesses. Je suis en sous-vêtements, les plus beaux que je possède, c'est-à-dire beige avec quelques décorations sympathiques, et vu son regard, il n'est pas indifférent face à mon choix.

Nous n'allons rien faire ce soir je le sais, mais juste sentir sa peau contre la mienne est extrêmement sensuel. Il me répète qu'il m'aime et qu'il ne me fera aucun mal. Nous montons dans le lit et il me prend possessivement dans ses bras. J'aime quand il fait cela car je me sens si fragile et heureuse à la fois. Je l'aime.

* * *

A suivre…..

* * *

Voilà le premier chapitre est fini !

Continue ou pas ? A vous de me le dire =)

Reviews ?


	2. Chapter 2

J'ai fais le deuxième chapitre un peu plus tôt parce que c'était l'anniversaire de mon blog.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)

* * *

Disaclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire

Pairing : Harry/ ??

Raiting : on va dire M au cas où =)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Tout le monde s'aime

* * *

Sur une douce matinée d'automne, Harry se réveilla dans les bras de Ginny. Il se dégagea doucement de ses bras et parti dans la salle de bain.  
Il prit une douche rapide et enfila un T-shirt et un pantalon qu'il trouvait sous la main, puis il descendit rejoindre Hermione dans la salle à manger pour prendre le petit déjeuné.

-Bonjour Harry, bien dormis ? demanda Hermione

-Oui et toi ?

-Oui ! Ron n'est toujours pas levé, Fred et Georges sont partis tôt ce matin à la boutique de farce et attrape. Arthur est parti lui aussi de bonne heure quant à Molly, elle c'est mit au jardinage moldu !

-Tu es levée depuis quelle heure pour être si précise Herm' ?

-Depuis six heures pourquoi ?

-Eh bien je te félicite, tu t'es levée plus tard que d'habitude !

-Très drôle andouille ! Ah ! Voilà Ginny !

-Coucou tout le monde !

Ginny fit la bise à Hermione et embrassa Harry avant d'aller chercher du chocolat chaud et des tartines.

-Bien dormis Ginn' ?

-Oui très bien 'Mione et toi ?

-Oui !

-Et si cet après-midi on allait au Chemin de Traverse ? proposa Harry

-... (silence dù au mangeage de tartines...Comment ça cela se dit pas ?! Bah moi j'le dis =X)

-Bonne idée !

Une voix masculine et ensommeillée répondit clairement à cette question. Ce n'était autre que Ron en pyjama qui venait de se lever.

-Eh bien je pense que nous sommes tous d'accord ! s'exclama Harry

Après le petit déjeuné tout le monde c'était mit à travailler sous les directives d'Hermione, même si on était au début des vacances de la Toussaint, la brune ne manquait pas une occasion pour travailler et faire étudier les autres.

Vers midi Molly appela le groupe pour déjeuner, ensuite ils prirent la poudre de cheminette pour aller sans encombre au Chemin de Traverse.

* * *

Tout le monde se rendit directement chez Madame Guipire, Harry acheta de nouveaux vêtements à Ginny et Ron demandait à Hermione d'essayer des vêtements plus féminins. En vain.

Ils ressortirent avec les emplettes de Harry et allèrent aux magasins de Quidditch et à la librairie.

Le groupe de Gryffondore ressortirent des magasins encore plus chargés.

C'était donc une magnifique journée, les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait mais c'était trop beau pour être vrai car les lions rencontrèrent des serpents aussi chargés qu'eux.

Et oui Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Millicent Bullstrode et Draco Malfoy se tenaient devant eux, épuisés par la lourdeur des sacs qu'ils tenaient.

Mais c'était une belle journée alors il n'y eut aucun combat. Juste des regards méprisants, un mot qui échappa de la bouche d'un des camps et une après-midi qui dégénéra…N'avait-on pas dit aucun combat ? Le pacifisme n'était par leur fort finalement.

Une lutte acharnée débuta sur les deux princes ; les coups fusaient et les insultes étaient aussi de la partie.

Ce n'était qu'au bout de vingt minutes qu'ils furent séparés par des commerçants.

Et oui ! Leurs braves amis étaient allés, pendant ce temps, prendre une bière au beurre. Contrairement à Harry et Draco, les Gryffondors et les Serpentards avaient fait la paix.

Ils travaillaient ensembles depuis le début de la guerre alors forcément cela créer des liens !

Les deux rivaux les rejoignirent ébouriffés, essoufflés, couverts de sang et de bleus.

Finalement après quelques bières au beurre tout le monde décida de se retrouver tous les jours à la même heure pour parler de choses diverses, Harry et Draco ne s'opposèrent pas à cette idée. Pas le choix.

* * *

Une fois qu'ils avaient dis au revoir aux Serpentards, les Gryffondors repartirent au Terrier.

Hermione était contente et elle déclara au groupe « Je suis heureuse car tout le monde s'aime ! »

* * *

A suivre….

Voilà le chapitre 2 ! Je le trouve nul mais bon…. Je veux commencer une fic, je suis enthousiaste, j'écris avec ardeur et arrivé au deuxième chapitre j'ai peur de vous décevoir….


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : tout appartient à J.K. Rowling sauf l'histoire  
Pairing : Harry/??  
Raiting : on va dire M au cas où =)

* * *

Rêve quand tu nous tiens :

* * *

_«Une fois qu'ils eurent dis au revoir aux Serpentards, les Gryffondors repartirent au Terrier.__  
__Hermione était contente et elle déclara au groupe « Je suis heureuse car tout le monde s'aime ! » _

* * *

L'heure du repas arriva vite et Mme Weasley rappela à la joyeuse petite bande que les cours reprendront le lendemain.  
Tout le monde soupira, personne n'avait envie de retourner en cours excepter Hermione.  
Les vacances étaient de courtes durées car le trajet en train prenait une journée entière, donc il n'avait que cinq jours de vacances.  
Finalement le dînée fut alimenté par un débat sur les cours les moins importants et qui fallait bannir à jamais comme le disait Ron.

Une fois les ventres repus, tout le monde se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, pour ensuite finir dans de douillets petits lits chauds.  
Cette nuit-là Harry dormait pour la dernière fois dans les bras de Ginny et ce jusqu'aux prochaines vacances qui seront celles de Noël, et cette nuit là, le Sauveur fit un drôle de rêve... Un rêve où le monde n'était que vert et argent et où aussi un être pale aux cheveux d'un blond presque or et aux yeux gris métalliques lui faisait subir les derniers outrages...

De son côté Ginny rêvait d'un être brun à la peau senteur chocolat et qui avait des yeux couleur ébène et qui lui récitait les derniers poèmes de sa composition. Autant dire que les deux jeunes amoureux ne rêvais pas de la présence de l'autre.

Dans sa chambre Hermione rêvait d'un petit rouquin à l'odeur du dentifrice à la menthe et aux yeux bleu azur qui jouait au Quidditch. Sans oublier Ron qui rêvait d'une brune aux cheveux sauvages qui révisait à ne plus savoir où donner de la tête et qui levait ses yeux chocolat vers lui en lui disant qu'il fallait qu'il se mette à travailler.

Cette nuit là bien des rêves ont été faits et ce ne fut qu'au petit matin que tout le monde se posait des questions sur les-dis rêves étranges.

* * *

Bien que très (très très) court j'espère qu'il vous a plu.  
Bonnes fêtes à toutes et à tous  
[Petites reviews ?]


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : J.K. Rowling of course !**

**Pairing : Harry/ ??**

**Raiting : M (je sens que ça va être pour bientôt)**

* * *

Rentrée éblouissante :

* * *

Chez nos joyeux petits Gryffondores cette matinée était des plus horrible, et oui, c'était le jour de la rentrée et tout le monde grimaçait sur le quai de la gare 9 ¾.

C'était aussi sans la moindre émotion que Molly Weasley fit un câlin maternel (étouffant) aux jeunes adolescents avant qu'ils n'entrent dans le train.

-Ron ta mère ma brisé le coup je crois, se plaignit Harry

-Crois-moi t'es pas le seul Ry', soupira le rouquin

-Voilà notre cabine ! s'exclama Hermione

Les trois jeunes amis furent rejoint par Ginny dans la cabine et le Poudlard Express commençait sa longue route vers l'école de sorcellerie.

* * *

Du côté de nos chers Serpentards, Draco était de très mauvaise humeur, ni Blaise ni Pansy n'y pouvaient rien et n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de regarder leur jeune ami se renfrogner.

-J'en ai marre, s'exclama Blaise

-De quoi ? interrogea Pansy

-De ce pauvre con qui ne veut pas ouvrir la bouche depuis que nous sommes sortis au Chemin de Traverse ! Bon sang Dray parle-nous !

-Tu veux que je te parle Blaise ? Tu veux que je te dise pourquoi je suis de cette humeur ? la voix de Draco était froide et son rictus était méprisant

-Oui, mais je veux entendre le vrai Draco, pas le con prétentieux que tu es en train de jouer, s'énerva Blaise

-D'accord, d'accord ! Vous êtes chiant quand vous êtes comme ça, à vous inquiéter pour moi !

-Dray chéri c'est pour ton bien ! intervint Pansy

-Ouais bah dit ça à sa Sainteté Potty !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ! Blaise et Pansy avaient parlé d'une seule voix

Draco désigna son cœur mais Blaise et Pansy ne comprirent pas

-Pourquoi tu montres ton cœur ?

-Parce que c'est pour ça que je fais la gueule Blaise ! Ca me fais mal quand je pense qu'il est avec la belette femelle

(Silence)

-Je comprends pas ?

-Pansy je pense que tu peux aider cet hypocrite à comprendre ce que je veux dire !

Pansy expliqua à Blaise qui était peu réceptif à la nouvelle… Ou presque.

-DRAY C'EST GENIAL !!!!!!

-Ca n'a rien de génial Blaise, quand on s'est battu, je ressentais pas ses coups mais des caresses, ni des insultes mais des mots doux… Putain Blaise c'est un homme et en plus c'est Potter !

-Bah tu sais c'est rien…

-Rien Blaise ? Je suis un Malfoy, je suis né pour être un prince au cœur froid, sans sentiment, un mec qui baise toutes les filles !!!!

-Dray t'as jamais couché avec personne, intervint Pansy

-Et alors ! Normalement je devrais être froid et sans sentiments, donc pleins de conquêtes d'une nuit !

-Et c'est ce que tu veux Draco ? demanda Blaise

-Pff… Non, je veux être moi mais c'est impossible, et puis même si j'étais jaloux de Weasel fille, Potter ne me vois que comme un con prétentieux

-Ne parle pas de Ginny comme ça Draco Malfoy !!!!

(un ange passe)

-Tu peux répéter Blaise ?

-J…J'ai rien dit

-Mais notre cher Blaise ne voudrait-il pas plus que de l'amitié avec cette chère Ginny Weasley ?

-Ta gueule !

-C'est rien tu sais ! (ah ah prit dans ton propre piège Blaise)

-Rien ?? Elle sort avec Potter triple imbécile !

-Bon les gars vous me faites peur là, j'vais voir Théo il n'est pas fou lui !

Pansy s'en alla vers Ledit Théo laissant les deux jeunes hommes seuls avec leurs amours impossibles.

-Tu sais Blaise, je te considère comme mon frère et franchement si t'aime la Be… Ginny, c'est ton choix

-Ouais pareil, mais comment tu veux qu'elle me regarde, elle n'a d'yeux que pour Potter…

-Et lui n'a d'yeux que pour elle…

C'est sur ces paroles que les deux amis décidèrent de faire un plan pour se rapprocher de leurs proies.

* * *

Finalement le train arriva bien vite à destination et tous les élèves sortirent rapidement du train. Harry devait faire un dernier truc avant de partir et demanda à ses amis de partir devant.

Harry voulait aller voir Malfoy car il pensait qu'il préparait un mauvais coup mais aussi à cause de son fichu rêve. Depuis le début de la matinée, il n'avait que fait de penser au Serpentard. Alors bien sûr il voulait se défouler sur celui-ci pour se montrer que ce rêve n'était rien et que ses sentiments envers Ginny étaient intacts.

* * *

Blaise partit rapidement, il ne voulait pas louper une occasion pour parler avec Ginny, alors il laissa Draco seul dans les cabines à rassembler ses valises. (Oui il en à au moins 5, c'est un Malfoy tout de même) Il ne fit pas attention à notre Survivant qui se ruait vers les compartiments des verts et argents.

* * *

Draco allait sortir (après avoir réduit ses valises) quand il tomba sur deux yeux émeraude.

-Alors Potter, tu t'es perdu ? Ou tu as peut-être que tu cherches ta copine ?

-Ta gueule !

Harry venait de donner une droite à Draco qui était maintenant à terre.

-Putain Potter, pour une fois que je t'ai rien fais !

-Ta gueule la fouine, j'avais juste envie de venir me battre

-Ouais bah pas moi ducon, sors d'ici !

-Non

-Tu sors Potter !

-Non

-Putain Potter, T…

Draco venait de voir que Potter c'était rapproché de lui et que ses yeux s'étaient assombris.

Harry quant à lui, ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait, il se rapprochait dangereusement du Serpentard jusqu'à être collé à lui.

-P… Potter…Qu…. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? !

-Je sais pas

-Putain déga…

Draco ne pouvait plus parler, une bouche douce et chaude venait de se poser sur la sienne.

Le Gryffondore était en quelque sorte déconnecté, et ne savait même plus ce qu'il était venu faire ici, mais dès qu'il a vu Draco blessé et les cheveux décoiffé par son coup droit, il n'avait pas résisté à ce doux visage d'ange et il s'était même étonné à le trouver beau. Harry était définitivement devenu fou. Et cette folie l'avait poussé à poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ennemi. La première chose à laquelle il a pensé est que c'était mieux qu'avec Ginny. Ginny. Blocus, il embrassait quelqu'un d'autre que Ginny… Mais bon il trouvait ça trop bon pour quitter les lèvres de Malfoy.

* * *

Blaise venait de retrouver Ginny qui était seule, c'était son jour de chance.

-Salut Ginny !

-Ah salut Blaise, ça va ?

-Très bien maintenant que tu es là

Ginny devint toute rouge, Blaise était plutôt content de son effet.

* * *

Personne ne remarqua l'absence des deux Némésis qui étaient encore dans le train.

* * *

-Putain Potter tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il t'a pris ! ??

-Je sais pas, envie soudaine

-T'as pensé à ta belette femelle ?

Mais pour seule réponse Harry se rejeta sur Draco. Mais le vert et argent ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille et donna un coup de poing dans le nez de Harry.

-La prochaine fois je te tue Potter, siffla-t-il

Et le Serpentard sortit de la cabine, le cœur battant la chamade après ces douces caresses buccales.

* * *

-Ron comment peux-tu manger alors que ton meilleur ami disparu ! s'exclama Hermione

-Mais il n'a pas disparu, il est avec Luna pauvre cinglée !

-Tu as vu, il saigne !

-Et pour une fois ça doit être son sang, murmura Ron

-Harry où étais-tu et qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ???

-C'est rien 'Mione

-Moi je trouve que c'est une rentrée éblouissante, s'exclama Luna en regardant Harry et Draco.

* * *

Bon je croit que mon chapitre n'a ni queue ni tête, mais bon je fais avec le peu de cerveau qu'il me reste =)

Votre avis ?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : J.K.

Pairing : Harry/ ??

Raiting : M

* * *

_**Chapitre 5 : Sentiments découverts**_

* * *

**Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus.**

**Tant de mensonges pour cacher la vérité, cette vérité, celle qui me tenaille le cœur et mes entrailles.**

**Et je pleure mes parents pour ne pas les avoir cru, cacher la vérité par des mensonges est la meilleure chose à faire, car, quand on se rend compte de la vérité alors qu'on s'était voilé la face pendant longtemps, on reçoit comme un choc… Non pas comme une petite décharge, pire, comme sur la chaise électrique.**

**Tu sais, je m'étais voilé la face longtemps vis-à-vis de mes sentiments pour toi.**

**Au début c'était juste sexuel toi et moi, tu le savais, je le savais tout allait pour le mieux, mais il a fallu que ce type entre dans ta vie, et il était devenu ton monde.**

**Tu sais c'était toi, et ça a toujours été toi.**

**Alors finalement j'ai mis fin à notre relation, j'avais essayé plusieurs fois mais je revenais toujours dans la chaleur de tes bras, mais là je te quittais pour de bon.**

**Puis tu l'as quitté pour un autre, puis tu es revenu vers moi, puis tu es reparti avec ton monde…**

**Tu sais j'ai vraiment essayé de t'oublier mais je n'ai pas réussi, mais maintenant ce n'est plus de la tristesse que j'éprouve en te voyant mais tout simplement de la haine.**

**Haine. Oui, parce que quand j'ai voulu aller voir ailleurs, sortir avec quelqu'un d'autre, je n'ai pas pu parce que j'étais bloqué, bloqué car je t'aimais encore, et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui…**

**Tu m'as transformé en un être dépendant de toi, de ton corps, de ton amour. Ne le nie pas, toi aussi tu m'aimais mais tu essayes de te dire que non parce que tu es bien dans ses bras, du moins tu essayes de le penser très fort…**

**Je te l'ai dit s'étais toi et ça a toujours été toi...**

**Alors reviens-moi, je t'en pris**

* * *

_Arrête avec ça !_

_C'est finit entre nous ! Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, et toi non plus ! Tu dis ça juste pour coucher avec moi !_

_Arrête s'il te plaît !_

* * *

**TU criais mon nom à chaque fois que je te prenais, ne le nie pas plus, je te manque, je le vois alors reviens-moi !**

* * *

_Il m'aime, tu comprends ! Il M-A-I-M-E ! Il veut se marier et fonder une famille avec moi !_

* * *

**Moi aussi je voudrais faire ça avec toi, être ton mari et avoir pleins d'enfants…**

* * *

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Pour toi ça a toujours été moi ! Mais de mon point de vue ça a toujours été lui !_

* * *

**Je le sais mais, je t'aime !**

* * *

_S'il te plaît arrête de m'envoyer des mots !_

* * *

**Alors arrête d'y répondre si ça te dérange.**

* * *

_C'est juste que s'il tombe dessus je serrais malLe seul truc qui te préoccupe c'est qu'il tombe dessus ?_

* * *

**T'as surtout pas envie qu'il sache que ton récit en quoi il est ton héros et ton premier copain tombe à l'eau s'il savait que t'étais plus vierge !**

* * *

_Ta gueule Z._

* * *

**Ah ! la première lettre de mon nom, moi aussi je peux faire ça W.**

* * *

_Tu me fais chier, si ça se trouve c'est lui que tu veux !_

* * *

**T'es stupide ? ! C'est toi que je veux ! Lui la seule chose que je veux lui faire c'est lui péter la gueule !**

* * *

_Parle pas comme ça de lui, tu lui fais un truc je te jette un avada kedavra !_

* * *

**Alors Avada kedevrise moi ! La seule chose qui me fait plus peur que ce sort c'est qui tu ne ressentes plus rien pour moi !!!**

* * *

_Mais je ne ressens déjà PLUS RIEN pour toi !!!_

* * *

**Putain arrête de te voiler la face G. t'as envie de revenir avec moi je le vois bien !**

* * *

_Maintenant la première lettre de mon prénom B. ?_

* * *

**Putain je croyais que t'en avais marre des mots ?**

* * *

_Peut-être que je les apprécie finalement…._

* * *

**Tu ne m'aime vraiment plus ?**

_Arrête Blaise c'est lassant…_

**Reviens-moi j'aimerai pour deux Ginny !**

_T'es fous_

**Oui, fous de toi… Aime-moi comme je t'aime !**

_Il arrive, désolé_

**D'accord, je t'aime Ginny**

_Moi aussi Blaise_

Harry pénétra dans la pièce, cela faisait une semaine que les cours avait repris et il se demandait toujours comment il avait pu embrasser son ennemi dans le train à la rentrée.

Ginny était assise à une table vers le rayon Potions de la bibliothèque, il alla la rejoindre et pour lui dire bonjour, il l'embrassa comme il l'avait fait avec Malfoy, mais ce n'était pas comme avec lui… C'était moins beau, moins bon, moins sucré, moins lui…

Après ce baiser il partit dans le rayon Défense contre les Forces du Mal, malheureusement il tomba nez à nez avec un certain blond…

* * *

Je sais que la suite est plutôt bizarre, que ça n'a aucun rapport avec le début mais… J'ai laissé mon inspiration me guider et j'ai écris ce chapitre 5, finalement j'avais envie de tout effacer mais après réflexion, j'ai décidé de le garder pour faire une fic un peu plus palpitante… Après vous aimez ou pas =)

Ensuite c'est vrai que d'habitude le chapitre s'appelle comme la phrase clé de la fin mais, comme la dernière phrase parlait de Harry et Draco alors que ce chapitre parle de Blaise et Ginny j'ai du innover !

Reviews ?

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *


End file.
